pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
World Plane
Summary World Plane Realm (位界之, Wèi jiè zhī) is the fourth realm in the Second Step for cultivators. This Realm is about absorbing Essences of Worlds, by gaining the acknowledgement of different worlds. To become a Lord of a World Plane, one must possess an Essence of a World, which is the fixed power contained in each world. The greater a world is, the greater the Essence of a World it contains, and the greater the number of Lords of World Planes in it would be. If the number the Essence of the World can accommodate has reached its full capacity, then no matter how great one's potential is, they will be unable to become a World Paragon in that world. After all, there are only that many spots. If one still wants to become a World Paragon, they havbe to search for another world or wait untill a World Paragon dies and his spot becomes empty. A true Lord of a World Plane is the supreme paragon within his or her own world Plane. In his own World Plane, he can even bring out power that exceeds his level of cultivation, and he can fight against those who have higher levels of cultivation but who are not Lords of World Planes in that world. Once they leave their World Planes, it's very difficult for them to restore their power of their World Planes. But they can carry with them the World Stones that belong to their world to maintain their strength. The foundation of a Lord of a World Plane's training is . Taking the spots of World Paragons that belong to other cultivators.Ch. 786 World Plane Realm is divided into four stages: * initial stage - up to 5,000 Essences of a World * middle stage - from 5,000 to 10,000 Essences of a World * later stage - about 10,000 Essences of a World * great completion - merging the power of 10,000 Essences of a World together and fusing them into one. If they are to take a step further after attaining great completion, they will be able to give birth to a wisp of presence that belongs to Kalpa, which will then allow them to reach Lunar Kalpa Realm. Abilities The complete power of the World Plane would allow Divine Essence to conglomerate. With the seal of Divine Essence, one can forcefully interfere with the operations in a certain part of the world, then replace the will in that part of the world with their own, thereby reaching a state where their words become law at the moment they leave their mouth, making all the laws in that place become their will, and the rules to become their thoughts. Words of Lords of a World Plane were law, and they could decide the alterations and operations of the world in a certain area. There weren't many Lords of World Planes who could do this.Ch. 781 The Undying and Imperishable World of Candle Dragon might be an example of a world created with Divine Essence and with special laws. Notes Each race's cultivation system was different, but over the countless years, a standard of cultivation had been slowly accepted by the four Great True Worlds. That's how most cultivators call this realm. World Plane Realm is equivalent of World of Life in Life Cultivation.Ch. 751 Reference List Category:Cultivation